


Status: It's Complicated

by Reithel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithel/pseuds/Reithel
Summary: They weren't dating. They were sweet and would fuss about each other like lovers do, but that doesn't mean they were going out. Everyone was just reading too much into their solid friendship.





	Status: It's Complicated

"Oh fu- mrgh!"

Anna gritted her teeth to stop the avalanche of explicit words about to escape her mouth. The series of  _oh shits_  and  _holy fucks_  of the students around her were testing her resolve. Damn if she couldn't control herself.

It had been an exhausting week. Being in her last year in an art school, Anna and everyone on her batch were required to involve themselves in the exhibits specifically meant for graduating students. It was their last chance to catch the eye of a professional artist or other companies in the creative industry.

The exhibit itself wasn't the problem. It was the labor being done to get things organized and running that was testing her patience. She couldn't understand why she had to help around carrying heavy sculptures and artworks even if they weren't hers in  _heels_. She was wearing simple 2-inch heels compared to the other girls who had 4-5 inches, but hell, it was torture. She can never understand why she had to wear these when there were other formal flats that wouldn't even hurt.

The only upside was that it wasn't only her being punished—because it felt like it—but everyone else too.

Now that the last day of the exhibit arrived, Anna thought she was finally free from all these ridiculousness and would graduate with no further mishaps. Boy, how wrong she was. Carrying artworks that weren't hers were one thing. Wearing heels while carrying them was another. Those two combined resulted in her third and current problem.

A bloody toe.

Who was the genius that required all girls to wear heels? Who was the one that said nobody was excused when carrying heavy artworks? Anna would like to see them try carrying a sculpture about the size of a basketball-lottery game in an arcade because she hadn't seen any of those rule makers do anything but demand.

"Damn! Anna, are you okay?" Hans asked from the other side of the sculpture. "Sorry 'bout that. My hand slipped."

"You don't say?" Anna was skipping on one foot while holding the other damaged one in her hand. "Remind me again why I'm the one doing this?"

Hans scratched one of his sideburns. "Because you're the only one free?"

"Right," Anna groaned. "And if someone was seen not doing anything, they'd pull down the grades. Damn it, why does this always happen to me?"

"Not always." Hans patted the wood and walked around the sculpture. "Look, we already got it outside the door. I can ask one of the guys for help a—"

He stopped when his eyes landed on Anna's toe.

Hans was a confident man, but show him blood and all confidence dissolve into nothingness. Anna wasn't surprised when he ran away from her with inhuman speed, leaving echoes of gagging and dry heaving noises.

_Good luck, champ!_

Anna chuckled before setting her foot down to test its functionality. When she didn't feel any immense pain, she leaned on the sculpture responsible for her injury before glaring at her toe. There was a crack in her big toenail that was oozing blood. She'd have to get that fixed.

A slam jerked her awake, and her head snapped to the noise by instinct very fast she heard something snap. An exhausted platinum blonde was hunched over with one hand on her knee and the other on the sculpture Anna was leaning on.

"Elsa! You scared me!" Anna pressed a hand to her chest.

"Anna!" Elsa jumped in for a tight hug that robbed Anna of her ability to breathe. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"I- E-Elsa, can't- breathe!"

Elsa gasped and pulled away apologetically, but not completely letting go. Anna was grateful for the loosening grip and filled her lungs with air. After getting her bearings together, she was surprised to see Elsa's teary eyes.

"Wha- Why are you crying?" Anna asked. "Wait, what do you mean about me being alive?"

"Olaf said there's this huge sculpture that fell on you and that there was blood everywhere," Elsa sniffed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh, Elsa." Anna reached out for the hand still resting on her shoulder. "You know that Olaf loves being dramatic, right? He's exaggerating. I mean, it's true I had a sculpture fell on me, bu—"

"What?"

"It's not like I die—"

"What sculpture was it?!"

"Well, this one." Anna pointed to the offending item. "But it wasn't like I wa—"

"This?!"

"Yes! Now, as I was sayi—"

"How did this- You were carrying it?!" Anna winced, realizing how stupid it sounds like coming from other people. She nearly jumped when Elsa's hands began rubbing around her body. "Your toe!" Elsa gasped, kneeling and placing a hand on Anna's foot. "You're bleeding! Why are you standing?!"

The blood rushed to Anna's head upon having Elsa kneel before her – a picture-perfect image that undoubtedly filled their batchmates' inner fangirls and fanboys. And their cell phones. They were, after all, considered the cutest couple in this exhibit despite them not actually being one.

"E-Elsa, I'm okay! It's just a little cu—"

"It's bleeding, Anna!" Elsa growled. "Anything that's bleeding can't be  _nothing!_  Come on, let me take you to the front desk and I'll ask for first aid kit."

"No, really, you don't ha- Elsa!" Anna squeaked when she was lifted off the ground, Elsa carrying her on her back. "Oh come on! I can walk! I'm not—"

"I'm not taking chances," Elsa promised as she led Anna to the front desk.

On their way, Anna noticed how everyone had their phones out and directed to them.  _Go figure_. On that sea of people, Anna was able to spot a guy smaller than the average senior with a phone on hand and covering his mouth with quiet snickers. Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Wait here." Elsa placed Anna on the sofa. "I'll be back."

Anna was left staring at Elsa's sashaying hips as the blonde retreated to the front desk. She had to physically force herself to look away, silently cursing their fellow exhibitors for putting ideas inside her head. Knowing better than to make Elsa angry by disobeying, she decided to shrink on the sofa.

"Hey, Anna!"

Anna's head whipped around to see a goofy grin on Olaf's face. He was swaying his phone in the air, obviously pleased with the sudden turn of events. Behind him was Elsa's brother, Kristoff, whose sparkling brown eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Olaf, what's the big idea?" Anna whisper-shouted, clenching her fists. " _Blood everywhere?!_  Really? You know Elsa's paranoid!"

"Only when it comes to you," Olaf quipped. "And she's going to find out one way or another, right? Might as well let her see as soon as possible."

"By nearly giving her a heart attack!" Anna unconsciously pushed herself up from the sofa and stood to make her way to the two idiots. "That wasn't very ni—"

"Anna!" Elsa scrambled her way back to them. "What are you doing?! I told you to sit down!" she chided, settling the first aid kit on top of the mini table and holding both of Anna's shoulders to push her back to the sofa.

"S-Sorry," Anna apologized, nearly groaning out loud when she saw the growing grins on Olaf's and Kristoff's faces.

"Well, sis," Kristoff said. "I'll take this equipment back to our room," he said, gesturing to the bags of tripods and cameras with Olaf.

Elsa reached out for cotton and gently dabbed it on Anna's toe. "Sure," she answered, glaring when Anna suddenly started giggling and jerking her foot. "Stay sti—"

"It tickles!"

Elsa huffed before picking up an ointment. "Hold it in," she simply stated, stopping when she saw Kristoff and Olaf picking up the bags. "Oh, and Anna is staying with us tonight."

Three pairs of eyes blinked back innocently at baby blues.

"I am?" Anna asked.

"Yes, you are," Elsa nodded, wrapping Anna's toe with a band-aid.

"But I have to go home! I told my parents I'd stay with them toni—"

"I'm sure they'd prefer you staying here than going home alone at this hour."

"Well, yes, bu—"

"You agree with me. It's settled then!" Elsa packed the first aid kit, turned to Anna once she was done, and cupped the girl's chin to push it upwards. "You don't want a fly in there."

Anna shook her head and swatted the hand away. "Elsa, I'm used to going home alone at night."

"I don't want you to," Elsa deadpanned. Anna swore she heard a snicker from somewhere. "I'll call your parents later and explain."

"I can help with that!" Olaf chimed, earning a reproachful look from the redhead.

"Great!" Elsa cheered happily before picking up the kit and returning it to the front desk.

"I didn't pay for a room!" Anna hissed towards the two who were still beaming at her. "Okay, can you two be reasonable about this?! You told me that your room's for two only, and I haven't even paid! I can't stay with yo—"

Kristoff muffled the rest of Anna's complaints with a hand. "Relax. Elsa always refuses to sleep in the same room as I do. She asked dad for a separate room." Anna spoke through his big paw, and he frowned. "What?"

Anna grumbled something and grabbed his arm, pushing it aside so she can speak again. "That doesn't mean you can just squeeze another person in there!"

"She's the one who invited you. Complain to her all you want."

Anna groaned. "I'm serious, Kris! I'm on a tight budget right now! I can't pay you ba—"

"We're not making you pay for anything," Kristoff piped in. "Besides, Elsa still hates us for this whole staying in a hotel room until the exhibit ends. If she invited you, maybe you can appease her."

"In short, I'm your scapegoat."

"Not really," Kristoff chuckled, wrapping the strap of one tripod bag on his shoulders. "We weren't the one who offered. Your girlfriend's just worried about you going home alone late at night."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure," the two drawled, rolling their eyes.

"Look, just enjoy the night and worry about paying her back some other time. I really don't care," Kristoff reasoned, patting Anna on the shoulder.

Before Anna could retort, Elsa appeared beside her and lifted her leg before placing it on her lap. "Is your toe the only one hurt? What about your leg?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Anna repeated. "Elsa, about me staying. Ma—" The smile that graced Elsa's lips had the tiny hairs on her arm rising. "W-Well, I mean I think we should eat! Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"That's a good idea!" Elsa beamed, and then she looked at the two. "Why are you still here?"

"That's our cue, Olaf. We have to go." Kristoff nudged his head to the side and huffed out the rest of the bags.

"But I wanna watch—"

"Olaf!" Kristoff groaned, receiving a pout from the youngest person in their group. "Seriously," he muttered under his breath before looking at his sister. "Do you need anything before we leave for dinner?"

"Get one of my flats," Elsa said. "Maybe the pink one. No, wait. The green one with the ribbon."

"That's very specific," Kristoff chuckled. "Maybe you want me to take some clothes too? To complete the outfit. You know, if you want to dress your girl up in full force?"

"We're not going out!" Anna and Elsa said in unison.

"Whatever." Kristoff waved a hand before walking away with the bags, Olaf in tow.

The two girls watched as the guys disappeared into the elevator. Elsa hooked her hand on Anna's elbow and leaned her head on a free shoulder which had Anna snorting before taking the blonde's free hand and holding it gently with her own.

"They're weird," Elsa commented. Anna only hummed and rested her head on top of Elsa's. "By the way, you're sleeping with me. There's only one bed in my room."

"Of course I am. I don't want to sleep with any of those two again! They snore." Anna's face scrunched. "I still remember that one outing we had. They both fell asleep in our tent!"

Elsa lifted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Funny, I remember you falling asleep through all that."

"Hey, I was exhausted from the hike," Anna quipped. "Besides, I woke up countless times because of them. I wasn't really able to relax."

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to relax later either. I'm going to make sure that we to stay up  _all night_."

Anna's eyes widened. "That's it! Your choice of words! Elsa, that's exactly why everyone's teasing us!"

As the realization dawned on her, Elsa's face lit up, and then she started laughing so much that Anna couldn't help but laugh along. The woman from behind the front desk was looking at them quizzically. If it wasn't for the late night hour, there was little doubt that there would be more people looking at them the same way.

"Well," Elsa drawled. "I wanted to have a nice girl talk. After spending time with Kristoff and Olaf for an entire week, a time with the fairer sex who can understand all hormonal issues as I do would be nice."

"Did you really just say 'fairer sex'?!" Anna gasped.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean." Elsa rolled her eyes. "If you want to stay in their room, just say it."

Anna hummed, pretended to think it over, and then giggled when Elsa swat her on the shoulders. "No! God, no! I'd choose to sleep with you any day!" Anna announced loudly, face-palming when her comment turned a few heads. "Okay, that was funny. You and me, going out? Can you imagine that?"

Elsa smirked. "Want to try?"

The suggestion was random, but it didn't really come out of nowhere considering they'd been constantly teased since before the exhibit even started. Anna tried to bring out the creativity of her artistic soul and imagine what it would be like to kiss Elsa. She grinned and leaned for a peck on Elsa's soft cheek, pulling back enough to see a surprised look on the blonde's face.

"That wasn't so bad," Anna grinned.

"Dork," Elsa muttered.

Anna giggled and slumped back on the sofa. Elsa shook her head and mindlessly massaged the redhead's sore leg. Curse her ticklishness, Anna was giggling at the ministrations, pushing Elsa to tickle massage her further.

"And they said they're not going out."

Needless to say, the people in the restaurant would later wonder why the two girls were the only ones eating in their group of four.


End file.
